


take from me my lace

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Sugawara Koushi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Asahi’s wearing his usual flannel-and-jeans combo to hang out with Daichi and Suga on Friday night. Friday nights are, for most couples, date nights, and Asahi acknowledges this, but he’d had to stop apologizing for crashing sometime two or three years ago when Suga hit him in the stomach over it. They were the ones who’d invited him, anyway, the ones who had invited him every Friday for years, to the point where the invitation stands on its own and no longer needs renewed every week.The difference is what’s underneath the flannel and jeans.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	take from me my lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiffersthenerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/gifts).

> This was supposed to be a Christmas gift fic but I got so excited I wanted to post it now. So Merry Christmas many weeks early!!

Asahi’s wearing his usual flannel-and-jeans combo to hang out with Daichi and Suga on Friday night. Friday nights are, for most couples, date nights, and Asahi acknowledges this, but he’d had to stop apologizing for crashing sometime two or three years ago when Suga hit him in the stomach over it. They were the ones who’d invited him, anyway, the ones who had invited him every Friday for years, to the point where the invitation stands on its own and no longer needs renewed every week. 

The difference is what’s underneath the flannel and jeans.

It should be noted that, like a great many things, this is entirely Suga’s fault. Maybe not entirely theirs, because Noya is also definitely to blame. Asahi had told Noya, in no uncertain terms, to not tell a single soul about his...whatever he has for Daichi and Suga, and Noya had assured him he would tell no one. Except apparently he’d told Tanaka, who’d told Kinoshita, and then after some convoluted train of former teammates (and rivals? Why do Kuroo and Bokuto, of all people, know about this?) all finding out it had gotten back to Suga via Kageyama, of all people, who (according to Suga) had seemed vaguely distressed to find himself involved. Suga had sat Asahi down and talked about it and assured him that they and Daichi both felt the same way. And then rather than sitting down and having the same conversation with Daichi, Suga had decided that the best way to tell him would be to just surprise him with it. 

“Think of it this way,” Suga had said, their hand on Asahi’s thigh, just a little unsure of themself. “Now you don’t have to buy Daichi a Christmas gift, because you’re his present this year.”

Asahi had sighed heavily, a grimace finding his face. “Thank you for referencing the world’s most horrifying coffee advertisement in attempting to convince me to go along with your horrible plan.”

“It’s not horrible,” Suga had assured him, squeezing the muscle under their hand. “I promise he’s going to love it.”

Which is how, approximately a month after their initial conversation and a week before Christmas, Asahi finds himself between Suga and Daichi on the couch in their apartment with black lace boxers and a waist harness underneath his jeans.

Daichi keeps sliding him looks, presumably not because he knows what’s under the jeans but because of the makeup. Asahi and Suga haven’t changed their relationship, not wanting to break Daichi’s trust in any way, but earlier Suga had straddled Asahi’s lap and done liner and shadow on his eyes, and Asahi doesn’t know where they learned to do such a nice smoky eye but he isn’t going to question it, either. Asahi had forgotten to breathe entirely with Suga pressed against him in such an intimate manner, up until Suga laughed at him and Asahi remembered that it was still Suga, just closer, and then he’d relaxed some. Some. It was still Suga very close to him, and the look of concentration on their face…

Anyway, the point is he’s been on edge all night, knowing he’s had Daichi’s attention, knowing what’s underneath his clothes, feeling Suga practically vibrate with anticipation beside him. They’re watching a movie, supposedly, except Asahi has no idea what it’s called, what it’s about, or who’s even in it, honestly. They’re less than halfway through (he thinks) when Daichi huffs and turns it off.

“Alright, out with it,” he says. 

“Out with what?” Suga asks innocently.

Daichi fixes them with a  _ don’t bullshit me _ look, and then turns a piercing gaze on Asahi. Asahi shivers a little under his full attention. “What’s with the makeup?”

“Doesn’t it look nice?” Suga interjects with excitement. Daichi spares them half a glance before his eyes return to Asahi expectantly.

“I just wanted to try it,” he says, drawing his words out one by one. He bites his lip. “Suga helped me with it.”

Daichi looks at him for another long moment before looking back at Suga. “You’re not as good at keeping secrets as you think you are, you know,” he says finally. His hand finds Asahi’s knee and traces a light pattern on the inside of it.

“Oh?” Suga says in their most innocent voice. Asahi isn’t looking, preoccupied with Daichi’s hand on him, but he can picture their face drawn up into a look of faux confusion.

“No,” Daichi answers. He looks to Asahi and licks his lips deliberately, and Asahi’s heart skips a beat. “I know exactly what this is about.”

Suga leans forward, crowding into Asahi’s space, their hands feather light on his waist. “Prove it, then.”

Daichi looks at them, and then at Asahi, and then suddenly he’s closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Asahi’s. Suga yelps and their hands close more tightly around him as Daichi tilts his face to find the right angle to deepen their kiss, and Asahi is still breathing, somehow, but he’s not really sure how he’s managing that. 

Daichi separates their lips but doesn’t move more than a few centimeters away, his dark eyes fixed on Asahi, his words directed at Suga. “It helps that Ennoshita told me about Asahi’s crush a month ago.”

Asahi huffs (he hadn’t even known Ennoshita knew) but Suga laughs brightly. “Of course he did.”

“Wait a minute,” Asahi says, drawing himself back just a little. “You’ve known for a month and didn’t say anything?”

Daichi grins at him. “I was waiting for you to make the first move.”

Asahi, on the other hand, frowns. “What if I hadn’t made any move?”

“I knew you would eventually, ace. But I wasn’t letting you off easy, either.”

Suga laughs again and wraps their arms around Asahi’s waist in a hug, tucking their chin on Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi’s frown deepens, and Daichi brings a hand to his face.

“Did you know,” he murmurs, his knuckles running along Asahi’s jaw, “that you are practically irresistible when you frown?”

Asahi fights down the blush that threatens his features. His voice comes out dry when he says, “and yet you’ve managed to resist me for so long.”

“Don’t have to anymore.” He leans in to kiss Asahi again, his tongue forcing its way past Asahi’s lips, and then Suga’s mouth is on his neck, sucking gently at the sensitive skin there, and the sensation of both of them on him, wanting him, is overwhelming in the best possible way. Asahi’s hands find Daichi’s hair and wind into it, tugging to bring him closer, and he doesn’t miss the way Daichi falls into him just slightly, the way he complies with Asahi’s hold. Asahi suspects that’s going to be fun to test later. Just now he breaks his kiss with Daichi, heaves a breath, and turns to kiss Suga for the first time.

If the way Daichi moans behind him is any indication, the kiss looks as good as it feels. Suga’s mouth is hot against his own; they taste like the popcorn they’ve been shoveling into their mouth all evening. Suga kisses him like they've been holding back for a month, desperate, pushing Asahi back into Daichi's chest and then nearly crawling into his lap in their haste to keep their mouths moving together. Daichi moans again, his hands finding purchase on Asahi's sides and running up and down them. 

"To be fair," Asahi huffs when Suga releases him for a moment. "This was me making a move."

Daichi smiles and runs his thumb along Asahi's bottom lip, taking a smear of red away with it. "Wearing makeup is a move, now?"

Asahi turns his head and fixes his gaze somewhere around Daichi's shoulder. "I'm not just wearing makeup."

Suga hoots, even though they know what's underneath his clothes, and Daichi swallows hard, caught off guard for the first time. Asahi wants more of that look, wants Daichi to know, to see, wants his hands on bare skin and rough fabric, and so he stands and offers his hand to him.

"Are you inviting me to my own bedroom?" Daichi asks, and Asahi looks quickly at Suga.

"I think he is," Suga says, one eyebrow perking up. "I think you should go with him."

Daichi's lip catches between his teeth, causing Asahi's heart to race a little harder, and he stands and takes Asahi's hand. Suga follows suit and catches Asahi's mouth with their own again, pushing at his chest until his back collides with something solid but all that's tethering him to reality is Daichi's hand in his own. Having Suga’s lips on his is a dream; they lick into his mouth, run their tongue over his teeth. Daichi leans down to kiss his neck and Asahi tips his head back to expose his throat. Daichi’s teeth nip at his skin; he gasps, and Daichi repeats the motion with more force.

“Weren’t we going to the bedroom?” Asahi asks.

“Do you mind the pitstop?” Suga asks.

Asahi evaluates his situation: he’s completely caught between the two of them, unable to move, and Suga’s undoing the first button on his flannel and running their tongue over the newly exposed skin while Daichi licks a stripe up the shell of his ear.

“No,” Asahi answers, and Suga hums against him.

"So what else are you wearing?" Daichi asks, his fingers toying with Asahi's waistband.

Asahi takes a deep breath. "Why don't you take these off and find out?"

"Asahi," Suga gasps, and Asahi turns to find a delighted smile on their face. "I didn't expect you to be a tease."

"Am I teasing?" he asks. He looks back at Daichi. "Take them off, if you want."

"I very much want," Daichi confirms. He's still looking at Asahi as he slowly works the button of his jeans, like he's waiting for him to rescind permission or to change his mind. Asahi stares back, eager to show him how badly he wants this, and Daichi doesn’t look down at what he’s revealed until Asahi’s pants hit the floor.

Suga whistles low; Daichi sways on his feet. He looks up at Asahi, eyes wide and pleading like he’s asking for permission to touch, and Asahi nods. He runs one finger along the line of Asahi’s cock, and it jerks under his graze, straining against the fabric of the underwear.

“You look incredible,” Suga whispers, their voice far lower than normal, and they drag a hand down Asahi’s chest. Their eyes slide downward to indicate the underwear. “Kinda wanna see you ruin those for us.”

Daichi nods his agreement, biting his lip like maybe he’s imagining it, and Asahi is suddenly picturing many more shopping trips in his future if some simple lace is doing so much for Suga and Daichi. If he’d known sooner that this was all it took…

Daichi’s one finger becomes his whole hand wrapped around Asahi, and Asahi groans and pushes forward into his grasp. Daichi swears under his breath. Asahi works the buttons on his flannel and goes to shoulder it off, but Suga stops him. Daichi’s hand stills. Asahi gives Suga a look.

"Leave it on," they purr, and apparently it's not just the lace doing it for them. Still, Asahi squirms a little.

"Won't it get messy?" he asks, and Suga waves a hand.

"We got you a new one for Christmas," they answer, and Asahi splutters.

“You weren’t supposed to tell me!”

Suga giggles and leans forward, speaking their next words against Asahi’s lips. “Leave it on,” they repeat, and who is Asahi to say no to them, anyway? The buttons stay undone but the flannel stays on, and Daichi moves his hand again, palming Asahi through the lace. Asahi throws his head back and moves his hips to match the cadence Daichi’s setting. 

“We really should let him take us to bed, Dai,” Suga mumbles. Asahi meets their eyes, and they look as enthralled as he feels. Daichi nods, and Asahi hisses at the loss of pressure on his dick. He follows Suga, their fingers twined, as they march into the bedroom. 

“On your back,” Suga says to Daichi, and Daichi complies. Asahi looks to Suga, waiting for his own instructions, and Suga grins at him. “You want him to keep touching you, right? Get on top.”

“Right,” says Asahi, blushing but doing as Suga says, and Daichi’s hand drags down from his chest to his stomach, tracing the red as it spreads downward. Asahi situates himself so he’s on Daichi’s hips, Daichi’s erection dragging up against his ass, and Asahi has to take a deep breath and compose himself before Daichi’s hand finds his cock again. Suga strips before crawling into bed beside them, and Asahi finds himself distracted by the hard, pink line of their cock against their stomach. Daichi’s hand stills temporarily, and Asahi looks down to find him enchanted by the same sight. 

“As much fun as it is watching this,” Suga says, and Asahi turns to them with half-lidded eyes. Daichi’s hand drops immediately to his side like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Suga pets his hair and presses their noses together. “You want Asahi to finish somewhere else, don’t you?”

Daichi’s eyes widen and he nods; Asahi’s breath catches in his throat when he catches Suga’s meaning. “Thought I was supposed to be ruining these for you,” he says, hooking a thumb in the waistband of his panties.

“Oh, trust me,” Suga purrs, “you will, eventually. Maybe later, even, but right now I think Daichi wants you, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Daichi admits. 

Suga hums. “I think I want you too, Asahi. Think you can hold out for both of us?”

“Fuck,” Asahi says, with feeling. “I want to. I can try.”

Suga leans up to kiss him, their arms wrapping around his waist and tugging him sideways so that he’s more on top of Suga than Daichi. While Asahi is preoccupied with Suga’s mouth Daichi worms his way out of the bed, and Asahi loses track of him for a minute. Suga flicks their tongue along his lips, up the line of his jaw, against his earlobe. Their hand slides into the back of his underwear and caresses his ass. 

“Ah—ah, fuck,” Asahi moans, breaking their kiss, and he buries his face in Suga’s chest, pushing up further into their touch. For a moment he imagines Suga’s fingers inside of him, working him open, taking him apart, and he shudders heavily with the thought. Daichi returns to bed and kisses up Asahi’s back. When Asahi turns to him he sees that he’s lost his clothing and is already opening himself. Asahi swears, and Suga’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“He likes to make it a show,” they say into his ear. Their chest is flush against his back now, and their fingers slip into the front waistband of his underwear, not going any further down than his pubic hair but teasing gently at his skin. Daichi’s head is thrown back and he’s keening so, so quietly, bouncing on his own fingers. Asahi shakes a little and crowds further into Suga’s hold. “He looks good, right? Fucking himself like that,” Suga murmurs.

Asahi nearly chokes. “Yes.”

“Then tell him.”

Asahi’s eyes slip from Daichi to find Suga, and Suga nods encouragingly. Daichi looks directly at Asahi deliberately as he adds a third finger, and Asahi moans.

“Daichi,” he manages, his toes curling. “I…”

“Ah—Asahi,” Daichi moans. His eyes close altogether. “Asahi, fuck.”

Asahi’s stomach tightens, and his breath comes in short, shallow gasps. “Daichi, you look—you look so good, I…”

“When you’re ready, Dai,” Suga says quietly, and Daichi withdraws his fingers and surveys Asahi, licking his lips. 

“Can you leave the harness on?” he asks, running his fingers over the straps, and Asahi swears under his breath.

“I’ll have to take it off and put it back on again, but if that’s what you want—”

“Yes,” Daichi interrupts, and Suga chuckles and kisses Asahi’s neck. They help Asahi slide the harness off, followed by the underwear, and as he replaces the harness he feels Daichi’s eyes intent on him.

He reaches up a hand to touch Daichi’s face. “Can you take it?” he asks, trying not to blush.

Daichi grins. “I thought you weren’t teasing.”

“I’m not,” Asahi answers.

Daichi’s response is to pull Asahi away from Suga and into a kiss, his hand slipping down and working Asahi’s cock for a moment. He keeps pulling at Asahi until he’s on his back again, his thighs spread wide, exposing himself to Asahi.

“God,” Asahi says, his fingers tracing over Daichi’s hole. “Fuck.”

“Please do,” Daichi says. 

Suga rolls a condom over him, their eyes locked on Asahi, and then coats him in lube. “Fuck him good for me,” they say, pressing a swift kiss to Asahi’s cheek, and Asahi lets out a small laugh before pushing into Daichi.

Daichi’s resulting moan makes every nerve in Asahi’s body sing. Daichi reaches up and pulls at his hips, forcing Asahi deeper, until Daichi’s completely full, his mouth hanging open. Asahi settles a hand on his pelvis and waits for a moment for him to get adjusted to his length.

“Asahi,” Daichi groans. “Asahi, please—”

“Go ahead,” Suga says, and Asahi begins a slow roll of his hips, pulling out slightly and pushing in. Daichi wraps his legs around Asahi’s waist, his knees digging into to Asahi’s back, keeping him close.

_ “There,  _ fuck, Asahi, right there,” Daichi gasps, his eyes scrunching up. Asahi takes his dick in his hand and tugs at it, and Daichi cries out incomprehensibly.

Suga leans down to kiss him, stealing the noise from his mouth as Asahi picks up his pace on Daichi’s cock. Daichi feels amazing around him, stretched perfectly to accommodate him, and Asahi has to focus on not letting himself release, focusing on the way Daichi and Suga’s mouths move together, the way Suga’s hand creeps downward and skims lightly against the V of Daichi’s groin. Daichi jumps, taking Asahi further, and then he breaks away from Suga and shouts, some mix of “Asahi!” and “Koushi!” as he finishes. 

Daichi shudders and collapses underneath him, coating Asahi’s hand and shirt in come, and Asahi continues to fuck hard into him for a moment, lost in his tight heat, until Suga reaches up and places a hand against his arm.

“Sweetheart,” they murmur, and Asahi looks down to find Daichi’s face screwed up, his bottom lip between his teeth like he’s trying not to shout.

“Shit, sorry,” he says, worry tugging at his gut. He pulls out of Daichi slowly. Daichi sighs and settles back against the bed. “Sorry, I, um. Sorry.”

“No, no,” Daichi says, his voice tight. He opens his eyes and looks at Asahi. “It feels—ah, it feels good, just a lot.”

Asahi lays down on Daichi’s other side, resting his forehead against Daichi’s cheek. Suga’s hand finds his back and runs along his spine, causing goosebumps to break out on his skin. He turns his head and looks at Suga.

“You still good?” they ask, their hand now cupping his jaw.

Asahi hums his affirmation. “If you still want me.”

Suga grins. “Baby, you really have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.”

Asahi shakes his head, smiling easily. "I really don't."

"Too long," Suga says. They tug him forward to kiss him, their tongue sliding along his bottom lip. 

"Too long," Daichi agrees. 

Suga breaks their kiss and runs his thumb along Asahi's swollen lips. "Come on, then," they mumble. 

Asahi rolls onto his back and pulls off the condom he’d been wearing, ties it off and tosses it, and works a fresh one over himself. 

“Let me,” Daichi says, going for the lube. He coats his hand in lube and wraps it around Asahi, stroking slowly while Asahi tries not to lose it under Daichi’s attention. Asahi fucks into his hand once, twice before Daichi withdraws it with a grin.

"Eager," he teases, kissing Asahi's cheek (and that little motion makes Asahi's heart pound in a different way altogether, makes him think fleetingly of mornings after and goodbye kisses and welcome home kisses). 

He covers his distraction by nipping at Daichi's earlobe. 

"Asahi," Suga says, leaning in and touching their mouth to Asahi's neck. "How would you feel about me riding you?"

Asahi chokes, just for a second, but recovers quickly. "I'd feel really good about it," he confesses, and Daichi hums his approval.

"Finally gonna live that one out, Koushi," he says, brushing Suga's hair out of his face, and Suga almost goes red beneath his touch.

Asahi's eyebrows furrow for a moment. "Live that...oh." Have they been thinking about him— _ fantasizing _ about him—in bed together? A fresh surge of arousal floods him, and he turns to Suga, hands grabbing at their waist, lifting them on top of him, and Suga moans into his ear.

"You've thought about this," Asahi breathes, his voice wondrous. 

"Obviously," Suga answers, but they seem breathless, too.

"You're good?" Asahi asks, even as Suga positions themself above him.

"Yeah, yeah," they say, "are you?"

"Yes, please, Suga—"

"Koushi," Suga corrects, and then they sink down onto his cock.

Asahi can't help the noise that tears itself from his throat, but Daichi and Suga seem to enjoy it, given the way they both kiss him, their mouths meeting his and then each other's in turn. Suga seats themself fully on Asahi and then pauses, forehead resting against his, their eyes falling shut, their breath coming in short, uneven bursts. Asahi finds himself whispering their name, "Koushi, Koushi, Koushi," until Daichi steals it off his lips. 

"Asahi," he murmurs, their breath twining, their mouths still touching.

Asahi whimpers. "Daichi...Dai…"

Daichi kisses him again, and Suga's moving, now, a slow, careful push and pull that's making Asahi burn under his skin. He has to tear his mouth away from Daichi's and beg, "please,  _ please, _ Koushi--" until Suga groans and picks up their pace. 

Daichi's hand slips down to take Suga's cock in its grip, matching the rhythm they're setting on Asahi's. Suga throws their head back, and something about the lighting in the room or Asahi's lust-filled gaze makes them look ethereal, angelic; he reaches up, and his fingers graze across their cheek.

"Asahi," Suga cries, and on the next downward motion of their hips they spill into Daichi's hand. They pitch forward and bury their head in Asahi's shoulder, riding out their orgasm and forcing Asahi into following close after them. Their name tumbles from his lips once more, and then the room is filled with only the sound of their harsh breathing. After a few moments Suga recovers enough to brush soft kisses against Asahi's collarbone, and Daichi mimics them of his other side, and Asahi shudders under their ministrations.

"Sweetheart," Suga murmurs, their lips finding his cheek. "Sweetie. Asahi."

"Koushi," Asahi whispers, and it's so different from the way he'd spoken it before. "Daichi," he tries, and same thing, and he's surprised at his own tone, so full of affection and tenderness. He smiles to himself. "Is it weird to say thank you?"

"Yes," Suga says immediately, their nose wrinkling, and Daichi laughs. Suga carefully draws himself up and off of Asahi and lets their legs fall out from underneath them. "Weirdo."

"Goofball," adds Daichi, settling with his arm across Asahi's chest.

Asahi hums noncommittally and turns so his nose rests in Daichi's hair. Suga's hand splays across his stomach, their fingers drumming an incoherent pattern against him. He shuts his eyes and breathes in deep.

"So lace, huh?" he manages, and Daichi huffs a lazy laugh.

"Guess so," he answers. "Maybe you specifically in lace."

"Also the flannels. The flannels make me crazy," Suga says.

Asahi peeks an eye open. "Should I keep that in mind?"

Suga rolls their eyes. "If that's your way of asking if we're doing this again I don't think you've been paying much attention over the last several hours."

"Or the last several years," Daichi adds. "We've finally got you. Like hell we're letting you go now."

"Oh." Asahi lets the warmth building in his chest flood into the rest of him. He smiles softly. "I mean. I think you always had me."

Daichi lifts his head, and the affectionate smile on his face makes Asahi's head spin. "You had us, too," he says.

Suga hums in agreement, and Daichi lays his head back down, and Asahi breathes in this new feeling of belonging and knows it's not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks forever to lu becca and sam  
title from stevie nicks' leather and lace  
[ harness ](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-bikini-panties/products/mens-strappy-panties-harness?variant=5040953688105) & [ panties ](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-lace-underwear/products/mens-lace-boxers?variant=29512591769694) you're welcome


End file.
